The princess and the idiot
by jwg676
Summary: A dangerous mission, and Sasuke wakes up to the fact that he's in love with a certain pink haired team mate


**Title:** The princess and the idiot

**Rating:** G, romance

**Pairing / Characters: **Haruno Sakura / Uchiha Sasuke

**Word Count: **812 words

**Warnings: **Nothing

**Summary: **A dangerous mission, and Sasuke wakes up to the fact that he's in love with a certain pink haired team mate

**A/N: **This is short. I know that. I'm sorry.

FOR FLYNNFRIEND, WHO REQUESTED A SASUKE / SAKURA, AND WHO I OWE THE WORLDS BIGGEST APOLOGY TO, BECAUSE I WANTED TO MAKE THIS LONGER AND I DIDN'T BUT I WILL WRITE ANOTHER ONE… SO… GOMEN'NASAI…

'Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!'

The dark haired genin turned around, eyebrow twitching as his pink haired team mate hurried over to him.

'Hn.'

Sakura didn't look daunted by his aloofness. 'Are you feeling better today, Sasuke-kun?' she asked carefully. 'That last mission…'

Sasuke stared at her. 'I'm fine,' he told her. 'Just fine.'

Sakura went pink. 'They told me you got out of the hospital this morning,' she said slowly, wringing her fingers together. 'Sasuke-kun…'

'What now?'

'You saved my life,' Sakura blurted out. 'You nearly died because you did that. Why? Why would you do something like that for me?'

Sasuke was quiet for a moment. 'I don't know,' he admitted at last. 'Maybe… maybe it was because I didn't want to see you get hurt.'

Sakura's eyes widened. 'You didn't… want to see me hurt?'

Sasuke glared at her. 'Do I have to repeat myself? I didn't want to see you get hurt because … because…'

He turned away from her, leaning his elbows on the railing and staring down into the rippling water.

'You're special,' he said at last, his voice so soft Sakura had to strain to hear the words.

Sakura clapped her hands to her cheeks, certain that Sasuke could see the blush through her fingers. 'Special?' she squeaked. 'Me?'

'Yes, you,' Sasuke told her. 'We've been a team for a while, the three of us, and I know you liked me from before, but only now can I see what I was missing out on. You care so much about people, about me… and lately when I'm with you, even during missions, all I can think about is you. It's annoying, dammit! I can't even concentrate when you're around me, I feel like an idiot who has fallen for a princess…'

'Oh Sasuke-kun… I've loved you for as long as I can remember… I would do anything to make you happy, to see you smile… I would do anything you wanted me to…'

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. 'Anything?'

'Anything,' Sakura whispered. 'For you…'

Sasuke tilted her head up, and lightly brushed his lips across hers. 'Have lunch with me.'

Sakura had forgotten how to breathe with him so close to her, the way he rested his hand against her cheek, the way his dark eyes sparkled as they looked into hers, _the way he kissed her…_

'I'm dreaming,' she said mumbled. 'This is all a dream and I'm going to wake up any minute now…'

Sasuke smiled down at her. 'I hope it's not a dream, Sakura. I don't want to wake up from this.'

'Neither do I,' Sakura breathed.

Sasuke held out a hand, and Sakura took it, her entire body tingling at the way his fingers closed around hers.

Just then, a cheerful voice hailed them both. 'Oi! Sakura-chan! Sasuke!'

Still on cloud nine, Sakura actually smiled at Naruto. 'So noisy this early in the morning,' she told him.

Naruto beamed at them. 'Here. This is for you,' he said, thrusting two pieces of paper at them.

Sasuke frowned. 'What's this?'

'Coupons for ramen at Ichiraku's,' Naruto said. 'I figured it was about time I could give them to you.'

Laughing, he hit Sasuke over the head.

'What the hell was that for you moron –'

'You took long enough to tell Sakura-chan you liked her,' Naruto told him, still grinning. 'You're the moron, Sasuke. If you had told her sooner then you wouldn't have had to act like an idiot in our last mission.'

Sasuke went red, but Naruto ignored it in favour of following his train of thoughts. 'He, he, can you imagine the look on Ino's face when she sees you?' he asked gleefully. 'Ooh, she's going to be furious… well then, enjoy your lunch!'

Sakura found her voice. 'Naruto… do you – '

He turned his head. 'Nah,' he declined cheerfully. 'I'm kinda busy. Tell me how it went later, ok?'

Sasuke glared at him. 'That total moron, that idiot… how the hell did he know...'

'Does it matter?' Sakura asked. 'I mean, everyone will find out sooner or later…'

Sasuke shrugged. 'I guess not. Come on, we might as well use the idiot's coupons. '

He stopped, glancing backwards at the lone figure strolling along the bridge in the opposite direction, hands folded behind his head.

'Naruto!' he yelled.

Naruto turned. 'What now?'

'Thanks,' Sasuke called.

Shaking his head, Naruto lifted a hand in a casual wave and kept walking.

Sasuke reached out and took Sakura's hand again, lifting it to his lips and brushing a kiss across her knuckles. Sakura flushed deeply, and before she lost her nerve, stood on tiptoes to press a quick kiss to his cheek.

Hand in hand, the two of them crossed the bridge and walked down into the village, towards the ramen stand, lost in each other and the emotions that just being together evoked.


End file.
